Sweet Punishment
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Mystel:: Mystel with a water bomb. Bryan sleeping, totally unaware. Mystel has succeeded in waking the Russian badass from his slumber. What will happen to him now?


Title: Sweet Punishment  
Summary: Mystel with a water bomb. Bryan sleeping, totally unaware. Mystel has succeeded in waking the Russian badass from his slumber. What will happen to him now?  
Pairings: Bryan/Mystel  
Warnings: Yaoi. Fluff. A swear word or two. Request fic. Attempt at another odd pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi! -_smiles brightly-_ How are you? This ficlet is for Nezitsuki who asked me oh-so politely (X3) to write a Bryan/Mystel fic. -_Points at Nezitsuki-_ You! Enjoy this fic! X3 Nyah!

* * *

Mystel is in quite a dilemma.

There, sleeping soundly on the couch a few feet in front of him is none other than the platinum hair badass from the notorious Russian team, the Blitzkrieg Boys. His long lanky frame is sprawled out over the couch, one leg hanging over the side, the other propped up on the arm of the chair. His arms are behind his head, cushioning it as he chest rise and falls, emitting a soft snore.

He's dead to the world.

Before laying on the couch and falling to sleep, he warned everyone within hearing distance not to wake him or suffer the pain of an enraged Russian with the tendency to blow things up with just a few ordinary household objects.

Even so, Mystel stands before the couch, a water bomb in hand and the overwhelming urge to throw it at the slumbering Russian.

Biting his lip, his hands trembling with anticipation, Mystel tries to reason with himself. He tells himself to just turn around and walk away. Use the water bomb on someone else. Someone with a sense of humor. Someone who won't try to strangle him with their oversize hands. Someone who won't try to shove him inside a microwave just to see what would happen.

Oh, but he sooo wants to throw it at Bryan. He just there, in front of him, oblivious.

The Russian is always scowling and grumpy. He needs to lighten up. Ok, so the water bomb probably won't help much, but at least he'll get an reaction out of him. A murderous one, most likely. But it's still a reaction.

There are many other people he can throw his water bomb at. All the Beyblade teams are currently staying in one of Kai's many mansions, much to the enigma's annoyance. It's actually quite miraculous that Kai even agreed to letting anyone inside. However, when Miguel turns his baby blues on him, accompanied by him gently taking Kai's hands in his, Kai was left with absolutely no defense and quickly melted.

Kai has been scowling and rubbing his temples with his fingertips ever since. He keeps muttering something about stupid boyfriends and eyes should be classed as a weapon.

Paddling his way a little closer towards the couch, Mystel peers down at the sleeping figure, a tiny smile gracing his lips. Bryan is no longer scowling, his face free of lines of annoyance and frustrations. His lips are parted, emitting small and soft snores through his mouth.

He looks cute.

Usually, Bryan is anything but cute. He's handsome, hot, sexy, but never cute. When you hear the word cute, you think flowers and bunnies. With Bryan you think action hero ripped abs and explosions that set your heart racing.

Mystel makes a little whimpering noise when his suddenly imagines Bryan in a typical action hero pose with his shirt ripped, muscles bulging and black leather pants that are a size too tight, but looking oh-so fantastic on him, the wind blowing through his mane.

"Oh my God," Mystel whispers to himself as he turns his back on the sleeping Russian, a light blush adorning his bronze skin. "Where did that come from?"

Yes, ok, he admits it. He likes the Russian. As in 'like' like. There's something alluring about his mischievous and wild ways. His rugged handsomeness makes him feel weak at the knees, especially when he trains those piecing green eyes his way. Bryan can be quite charming, when he wants to be. Other times he can sound dangerous, enough to make you shiver with both fear and anticipation.

There are a couple of his fellow bladers that seem to feel the same way. Enrique has been blatantly trying to chat him up, using cringe worthy pick-up lines. Of course, they only make Bryan laugh and then turn him down flat with a witty retort. Even so, the blonde Italian keeps trying. He's either very determined or very stupid.

No, he must be stupid. He has tried to chat Kai up once and that resulted in Miguel interfering and Enrique somehow ending up in the pool, looking like a drowned rat.

Ray is another person who has a somewhat romantic interest in Bryan. However, Bryan doesn't and instead of stringing the neko along, he tells him flat out that he has no feelings of that nature for him. He thinks it's better to be blunt than elusive.

He's sweet, in a tactless sort of way.

Turning back around, Mystel's grip on the water balloon in his hand trembles, the urge to throw it increasing with each passing second. He has two choices. Turn around and walk out of the room, never mentioning this to anyone. Or, drop it on Bryan's head and hope to the heaven's above that he is able to outrun him, and hence, sparing his life.

The first option is no doubt the safest one to take. But the urge, the temptation is just too much…

Lifting the water bomb over his head, Mystel positions it just above Bryan's brow, and biting his lip to stop himself from laughing, Mystel loosens his fingers, crossing the point of no return.

Smack! The water bomb hits Bryan right on the forehead and breaks on impact, sending a cascade of water over Bryan's face and chest. Immediately, Bryan lets out a cry of alarm and sits up, coughing and spluttering, his limbs flailing about as he rolls off the couch, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Mystel jumps back as soon as his water bomb hits its target, but instead of high tailing it out of there, he stands back to watch the scene unfold, his hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at Bryan's reaction.

"What the fuck?!" Bryan yells as he pushes himself onto all fours. He looks down to see a piece of colored rubber. Upon closer inspection, he sees that it's the last fragments of a water balloon.

With the gears in his head turning quickly, Bryan soon realizes that someone just dropped a water bomb on his head. It's either one of his teammates or someone who has balls of steel and isn't afraid to die.

Turning his head to the side, Bryan's eyes widen in disbelief when his gaze immediately falls on the only other occupant in the room. No way…

Mystel? Mystel was the one who dumped the water bomb on his head?

Suddenly, Mystel clasps his hands in front of him as he bows his head slightly. "I'm sorry!" he says.

Bryan blinks his eyes in confusion for a moment, before they narrow in anger. Slowly, he climbs to his feet, his brow knotting in an intense frown, his eyebrow twitching dangerously. The temperature in the room drops a few degrees as Bryan's aura turns dark. "You're dead," he growls.

"I'm sorry!" Mystel cries again as he takes off running.

"You're going to be, you little shit!" Bryan snarls low and dangerous, hot on his trail.

Hoping to lose his pursuer in the maze like hallways of the Hiwatari mansion, Mystel heads upstairs, pushing past anyone and everyone who gets in his way. Of course, Bryan is right behind him all the way.

Even though he's running for his life...Mystel doesn't seem to particularly mind all that much. After all, a hot guy is chasing after him, albeit muttering underneath his breath that he's going to torture and then slowly dismember him. But he's a hot guy nonetheless, and it's not every day that you find a hot guy chasing after you, now is it?

Glancing over his shoulder, Mystel stops in his movements, surprise on his face when he sees that Bryan is no longer behind him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Mystel wonders if he had lost him or…

He's planning an ambush. Bryan knows his way around this mansion better than he does. Oh crap…

Mystel freezes to the spot when he feels an ominous presence behind him and he lets out a small noise of fear and surprise when a large hand suddenly grabs his shoulder. The hand turns him around and he immediately finds himself staring up at a frowning platinum hair Russian.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" Bryan asks, leaning forward to get into his face.

"I'm sorry!" Mystel says, squirming in Bryan's grasp and glare. "I couldn't help myself. The opportunity was just there."

Bryan raises an eyebrow at the petite blonde. A part of him is angry that he was awoken with a water bomb to the face, while another part of him is actually admiring the blonde for having the guts to do something like this. Usually, when he warns people not to wake him, they set up a 100 feet perimeter around him and his chosen area, going to extreme lengths to keep quiet.

Despite the obvious danger he is in, Mystel can't help but laugh cutely and stick out his tongue playfully at him. "You would have done it to, if it was you."

"Yes, I would. But that's not the point," Bryan says, trying to stay angry but for the life of him, he just can't seem to do it. This half Greek, half Egyptian blonde is just far too adorable. Bryan is now beginning to understand what Kai means about cursed blondes with their baby blue eyes. How can you stay mad at that?

So, no. He isn't mad. But he is still going to punish the blonde for his misdeeds.

Grabbing Mystel by his upper arms, Bryan pushes the blonde roughly against the wall behind him, pinning him there with his long, hard body. With his hands trapped against Bryan's taunt chest, Mystel lets out a little whimper of surprise and tilts his head back to stare up at the tall Russian, his blue eyes shimmering with confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asks, a sense of nervousness in his voice, his heart pounding in his chest.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away scot free, you've got another thing coming," Bryan replies in his usual husky and dangerous voice, but a sly smirk on his lips tells Mystel that it won't be all that painful. Whatever the punishment is.

What Bryan has in mind for Mystel isn't painful at all. In fact, it's quite delicious. Pushing the petite blonde further against the wall, Bryan leans down and captures Mystel's lips in a kiss. Mystel's eyes immediately widen in shock, a deep blush of red appearing on his cheeks.

However they slip close on their own accord when Bryan tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss into a more passionate one, his lips moving hungrily against Mystel's. Parting his lips on a soft mew of pleasure, Mystel feels his knees suddenly give out on him when Bryan slips his tongue past his lips and begin exploring the warm interior of his mouth.

Smirking into the kiss, Bryan slips his hands down from Mystel's arms to wrap around his waist when he realizes that the blonde is unable to stand on his own two feet without support. He pulls the teen flush against him, one arm securely around his waist, the other venturing up to entangle his fingers within the golden strands of his hair.

Slipping his hands from Bryan's chest, Mystel clings desperately onto his upper arms with his slender fingers, grateful for the steel like grip that Bryan has on him. All his senses other than feel and taste leaves him. If breathing didn't come naturally, he no doubt would have forgotten. The only thing that matters to him now is this moment, in Bryan's arms, having the Russian kiss him senseless.

Drawing out the last lingering caress, Bryan pulls his head back, but still has his arms securely around Mystel's slender frame, making no attempt to move what so ever. "That wasn't so bad after all, was it?" he asks, his voice husky from the kiss.

Mystel shivers with delight when he feels Bryan's hot breath caress his cheek. "No, it wasn't," he replies before smiling brightly. "I should have hit you with a water bomb ages ago!"

* * *

…Sorry, I just had this vision of Bryan posing just like on the covers of those cheesy romance books where the hero is wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jean and the female is clinging to his leg. _-Dies laughing-_

I've heard people say that Mystel is from Greece, while others say he's from Egypt. But why chose? He can be from both, can't he?

Please review.


End file.
